Destroying Innocence
by Krimzon 1
Summary: Warnings: ErolxJak and Jak abuse. Jak is in prison and becomes Erol's new plaything. Lousy summary ain't it? R&R Please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Don't own them, wish I didn't.  Just borrowing them for the story.

Warnings: this story contains yaoi, abuse and swearing (one whole word.  I think.)  Don't like it, then why are you reading it?

A/N:  Yeah I know, this story was supposed to be up eons ago, but I kept getting writers block (lousy excuse huh?)  Any who, this is my version of Jak's time in prison, and my first attempt at writing Erol as the bad guy (he's not bad, just misunderstood! .) So R&R please and let me know what you think.  And no flaming.

Naughty Dog updated their site, Yay!!!  There are a whole bunch of concept sketches of the characters (but no Erol) although there are two identical pictures of Jinx, maybe one of them was supposed to be Erol.  One could only hope.

------------------------------

            It was late, and all prison activity had ceased.  Only the guards roamed the halls, many of them with nothing to do but talk idly with one another, or play card games to pass the time.  One member of the guard though, had found something more constructive to do. 

            The sounds his footsteps echoed off the steel walls as he made his way through the prison.  And every so often, a prisoner would cry out in fear as he passed their cell.  He smiled; he loved the way he could make them cringe with just his presents.  He loved how they would beg for their lives, how they would plead for him not to hurt them, or beg for him to kill them.  And then there were those who were defiant and strong willed; those who continued to withstand the other guard's methods of interrogation and torture.  They were the ones who he enjoyed breaking the most.  Because it meant that he could use crueler methods to break them.  And the more aggressive he could be the more he enjoyed it.  And in the end they all feared _him_ more than the Baron.

            And he _loved_ it.

            But tonight there was only one prisoner he wished to visit.  And he wasn't one of the sniveling, pathetic wretches, or a stubborn punk.  No.  This one was different, this one was something new.  This one was untouched by Haven City's corruption.   This one had the one thing that no one else in the city had.  He had innocence.

            And Erol loved it.           

            The Commander's destination was the last cell on the top row.  Like other doors on the top level, this prisoner's door was marked with the words 'Dark Warrior Program'.  The program was the Baron's new plan for a weapon that would defeat the Metal Heads.  But, so far all test subjects had died from the dark eco injections.   Their latest 'guinea pig' though, was showing more promising results.

            His smile turned to a sadistic grin as he neared the steel door.   The echo of his footfalls faded as he came to a stop.  He reached up a slid the small door that covered the barred window, and looked in.  The cell was all but dark, with just enough illumination coming from a dim blue light to see in the small room.   And there, on the room's one bed, was the Commander's new 'plaything'.

            The boy slept silently, his tattered blanket pulled up under his chin.  He had only been prisoner for a few months, and had only recently been added to the Dark Warrior Program, but his innocence remained.  And Erol was going to do everything within his power to destroy it.  By any means possible.

            Erol removed a keycard from his pocket and slid it through the slot next to the door.  The small light on the lock switched from red to green as the authority level was accepted, and the door slid open with a soft hiss.  The boy showed no signs of waking, even as Erol stepped into the cell, the door sliding close behind him.  He paused for a moment, listening as the door locked.  Still the boy didn't wake.   The KG Commander approached the sleeping figure, removing his racing mask as he did so, setting it on a small table by the bed.

            He now stood over the sleeping figure, a faint smile playing across his lips as he watched the blonde sleep.  His eyelids twitched a little, 'Are we having a nice dream?' Erol thought to himself with a smirk.  He leaned over the boy placing his hands on either side of his head.  At this Jak stirred, his eyes opening slowly.

            "Morning Sunshine." He whispered coldly in the boy's ear.

            The boy's head turned sharply at the sound of the voice, his soft blue eyes meeting the Commander's cold amber-brown ones.  He gasped and scrambled away from the older elf, whose only reaction was to chuckle at the frightened boy. 

            Erol stood, still chuckling, and approached the younger elf, even as he continued to back himself into a corner.

            "Where are you going to go?" Erol asked his voice laced with amusement.  "The door is locked and there is no other way out."  That said Jak looked around the cell as if to confirm the Commander's words.  A dark chuckle brought his attention back to figure before him.

            "What?  Don't you believe me?" 

            The younger elf's response was to look down at his feet, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.  This only made the tattooed elf laugh.  This was just too funny.  This boy had absolutely no clue as to what was going to happen to him.  Erol almost felt sorry for him.  Fortunately such feelings pass quickly. 

            He stopped laughing when a movement caught his eye; the boy was trying to make a break for the locked door.  Erol shook his head, "I thought we already covered this." he tsked as he moved to grab Jak.  The younger elf ducked under the Commander's arm and swung his foot out in an attempt to kick the redhead.  The attack failed.  Erol dodged the attack and backhanded the blonde, sending him flying into the opposite wall.  Jak groaned as he got to his hands and knees, his head hurt from the blow.  The sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see Erol's foot slam into his stomach, the spike on the tip of the Commander's boot digging into his flesh.  Jak's mouth gaped open in a silent scream as the kick lifted him off the ground and dumped him on his side.  He lay there on the cold floor gasping for air, his arms wrapped around himself, he was pretty sure that a rib or two were now broken. 

            Erol watched him for a moment before reaching down and grabbing Jak by his green-blonde hair and pulling him into a sitting position.  The boy winced, his hand wrapping around Erol's wrist trying to relive the strain on his head.  The Commander's eyes narrowed as he glared at the younger elf.

            "You better know who you're fucking with before you start something." He hissed, his voice no longer holding the amused tone that it held before. 

            Once he was satisfied that his threat had sunk in, Erol switched his hold from Jak's hair to his throat, and lifted him up to eye level.  Unfortunately the Commander was taller and Jak's feet dangled about a foot in the air.  Jak could have tried to attack the older elf again, but after the beating he had just received, he wasn't about to try anything that would anger the redhead farther.  Instead he placed both hands on Erol's wrist and prayed that the Commander would soon be done with him.

            The Commander's amused smirk once again crept across his face.  It never ceased to amaze him how quickly people would submit when they were beaten and threatened.  Although he did wish the boy would put up more of a fight.  Oh well, he had other things in mind for the boy besides beating him.  And with one particular thought in mind, he pressed his body against Jak's, their hips grinding together.  At this Jak panicked and tried to push the older elf off.  Erol's only response was to tighten his grip on the boy's throat as a warning.  When he didn't stop struggling though, Erol scowled and slammed him against the wall, his hand tightening even more on the boy's throat.  A quiet whimper escaped the boy's lips as he relaxed.

            "How quickly we forget." Erol growled. "Or do we enjoy being beaten?"

            The boy shook his head in response, choking back a sob. 

            "Good," He murmured, "Because I'd _hate_ to ruin that pretty face of yours."  The Commander's lips brushed against the blonde's as he spoke, Jak tensed at the touch, but didn't pull away.  His struggles did renew though when the older elf's mouth sank into his, and once again Erol's hand clamped down on his neck, forcing Jak to cease his squirming. 

            The kiss was far from gentle, if anything it was forceful and aggressive.  The Commander seemed bound and determined to force his way through the boy's mouth to the steel wall behind him.  And when Erol bit down on Jak's lower lip, he jerked away; big mistake.  The younger elf once again found himself flying through the air and colliding with the cell's unyielding steel walls.  And it wasn't long after he hit the wall that he felt Erol's hand around his throat and his body being lifted off the floor.  But instead of being slammed against the wall, Jak was pinned down on the bed with the Commander straddling him. 

            "You just don't get it do you?" Erol hissed as he leaned towards Jak, his hand tightly gripping the boy's throat.  "You are mine to do what I wish, when I wish, regardless of what you think.

            Jak shifted beneath the older elf feeling very uncomfortable with the position that he was in.  He was beginning to wish someone would put him out of his misery.  But he knew that wouldn't happen.  Not as long as the Baron and Erol had plans for him.  A silent sob escaped him, causing the Commander to smirk again.

            "Don't you think you're a little old to be crying?"  Erol mocked.

            Jak sniffled, trying to hold back another sob, as he looked away from the Commander.  He couldn't stand the way Erol looked at him.  He was more uncomfortable under the redhead's gaze than he was being pinned under his body.  Jak briefly wondered what could have happened to the Commander that would make those eyes so cold.  People weren't born that way; at least Jak didn't think they where.  So what could have happened to Erol that would have made him so cold-hearted and cruel?  Jak could only imagine.  And Erol was obviously not going to start telling a prisoner his life story. 

            His thoughts were interrupted when the elf above him moved. 

            Erol released Jak's neck and took his wrist.  Even though Erol was sure that his threats would keep the boy submissive, he still didn't want to risk being struck if the boy started struggling again.  He leaned forward, while at the same time stretching the boy's hands above his head.  Jak's head was still turned to the side when Erol nuzzled against his cheek and jaw.  Erol adjusted his grip on the boy's wrists so that he was now holding them both in his right hand.  His now free left hand wandered down Jak's body before sliding under his tunic.  Erol smiled when Jak shuddered beneath him.

            "If you only knew of the things I have planned for you."  Erol purred in Jak's ear before nipping at it.

            Jak moaned despite himself.  He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, but his body didn't seem to be listening.  He bit his lip, stifling another moan, as Erol ran his tongue along the boy's ear.  Erol's mouth soon moved from the boy's ear and headed down his jaw and to his neck, all the while Jak gasped and moaned under the older elf's caresses, he didn't even protest when Erol's mouth found his again.  Jak was so lost in everything that was being done to him, that he didn't even realize that he was grinding his hips against the Commander's.  That is until Erol broke the kiss and brought it to his attention.       

            "I do believe someone is enjoying himself."  Erol smirked, as he watched Jak blush.  "But I'm not here for your enjoyment."  He added, his tone darkening.  Jak winced in pain as the Commanders fingers dug into his side, Jak's sore ribs protesting against the action.  Fear filled Jak's eyes again as Erol grinned sadistically.

            "I want to hear you…"  Erol trailed off when his communicator crackled. 

            "Commander."  The Baron's voice rumbled through the communicator. 

            Erol's ears flattened back at the sound of the man's voice.  'What the hell does he want now?'  Erol thought bitterly.  A scowl crossed his face as he answered.

            "Yes, Baron Praxis?" 

            "Meet me in the throne room; there are a few things that I wish to discuss with you."

            Erol growled low in his throat, his hand clamping down on the boy's wrists causing him to gasp. 

            "Yes Sir."  He answered again, trying to keep the irritation from his voice.  "I'll be there shortly."

            With that the communicator went silent. 

            Erol snarled viciously as he slammed his fist against the wall.  Of all the times that _idiot_ chose to bother him, he had to choose now.  Erol shifted his fierce gaze to the boy below him, and Jak once again found himself stirring uneasily under the Commander, that cruel look was back in his eyes.  The two watched each other for a moment, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence, uncomfortable at least to Jak.  And as for Erol, he found himself wondering if it would be worth taking his anger out on the boy or going out and finding someone else to beat on.  A few tense moments later, Erol released Jak's wrists and stood. 

            "We'll finish this later."  Erol said as he retrieved his mask and headed towards the door.  The metal panel slid open with a soft sigh, allowing the Commander to exit.  Jak slowly sat up as the door closed, and only after it locked did he cry openly.  He hated being in the prison, he hated the Baron, he hated himself for enjoying the things Erol had done to him, even though he couldn't quite bring himself to hate Erol.  Sure Jak feared the Commander, he was an intimidating person, but he didn't hate him.  And that was the one thing that bothered him as he curled up on the bed.  The Commander had just beaten him, and would have raped him had the Baron not interrupted them.  One would think you would hate a person for doing such things to you.

            Jak drew in a shuddering breath.  He was going to have to learn to expect all kinds of rough treatment for as long as he was in prison, so there was no sense in crying about it.  Erol had even said that he was too old to be crying, and he was right.  But that didn't mean Erol had to tease him about it.

             Jak rolled over so he was facing the wall, wincing slightly from the pain in his side.  He may as well try to get some sleep before Erol came back, even if his sleep would be restless.  He let out a soft sigh, pulling his thin blanket up around his shoulders as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  The memories of the life he once had being his only comfort.   

--------------------------------------- 

Rant:  Boy, I really dragged the ending out on this one.  Its like it didn't want to end, or maybe I just suck at writing endings.  Just look at my other two stories, their endings are terrible (at least I thought they were.)  O.O Oh god, I'm bashing my own stories;; what is the world coming to?  Ok, now that I've criticized myself, it's your turn (but that doesn't mean you can flame!  You'll just be wasting your time.)  R&R please.   


	2. 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, wish I did.  They belong to Naughty Dog.

Warnings: swearing (lot more words this time) no yaoi in this chapter though.  

Thanks to Reviewers:

HappyGlow:  Hey, all you need in life is a sick mind and some one to share it with.  Thanx for the review.

Sabulana:  Jak in a skirt, huh? (giggles) what kind of skirt? 

DarkMistress950:  Sorry for the wait --; Please forgive me (BIG puppy eyes)

Jade Rowwood: (starts chanting) I got a 10, I got a 10, I got a 10 (modest aren't I?) thanx for the review.

Soran Marlovic:

Lin:  I'm very glad you enjoyed it.

Serena McKeenzo:

Evo-Gurl180:

A/N:  Well would you look at that.  I actually put up a second chapter to _one _of my stories (god, I'm such a procrastinator.)   I apologize for how long it took me to update, but work has been hell (boss is on vacation, lucky bastard.)  And I've been remodeling my room (yippy.)  So my brain hasn't exactly been in a writing mode.  Anyhoo, enough of the bitching and on with the story.  And, as always, R&R please, and I'll love you forever.

---------------------------------------

            The throne room door swung open, allowing Erol to exit, and he looked ready to do murder.  The hour long _discussion _that he just had with the Baron wasn't much of a discussion; it was more like a bitching session.  Why wasn't the Tomb of Mar found?  Where is Mar's heir?  When is the next shipment of eco due to arrive?  Why this?  Why that?  And Erol had stand there the whole fucking time like a good solder.  Maybe he should start wearing a collar with a tag that said 'Baron's Lapdog.'  

            Besides, it was Ashelin's job to locate Mar's Tomb, why wasn't she getting bitched at?

            Erol strode down the hallway, the guards at the end saluting him as he passed.  He didn't even spare them a glance as he went.  The guards looked over at one another before shrugging.  "Wonder what crawled up his ass?"   One muttered thinking that the Commander was out of ear shot.  He thought wrong.  He let out a startled yelp as Erol's foot slammed into the back of his knee, sending him to the floor.  His partner staying well away from the pair, knowing what would happen if he tried to stop the Commander. 

            Erol may be smaller than most of the KGs, but that didn't mean shit when he was pissed.  His fiery temper combine with his aggressive and sadistic nature made for a lethal mix.  He would do things that many, if not all, solders would never even dream of doing, much less attempt.     

            Erol reached down and took hold of the solder's helmet and pulled him back.  "What was that!?"  He hissed in the guard's ear.  He was already in a bad mood, and he wasn't about to take shit from a subordinate.

            "No-Nothing Sir…I mean, I'm sorry Sir.  I didn't mean it."   The KG stuttered.  He was suddenly wishing he was somewhere else right now.  He would rather take on a whole army of Metal Heads than have to deal with Erol.

            "Then _why_ did you say it?"  Erol snapped.

            The solder swallowed the lump in his throat.  "I don't know Sir.  I guess I wasn't thinking."

            "No shit!"  

            "It won't happen again Sir."  

            Erol opened his mouth to spit another insult at the frightened solder; but paused when he heard the throne room doors open.  Ashelin stood in the doorway looking at the group, a frown set on her face.  Erol cursed to himself.  He may not have been in the mood to put up with insolent solder, but he was defiantly not in any mood to deal with Ashelin, especially after he had just got done being reamed by her father. 

            Erol growled as leaned towards the guard, his eyes still on Ashelin.  "For your sake, it better not."  He whispered venomously.  That said, he released the guard and stood, giving the Baron's daughter one last glance before turning and leaving.

------------------------------------------

            Jak stirred in his sleep, his whole body was now one dull ache, and he was finding it hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in.  Not that he was getting much anyway.  He finally settled on his back, his eyes gazing listlessly at the cold metal ceiling, his mind wandering.  He suddenly began to wonder when Erol was going to be back.  The Commander said he would after all, though he hadn't specified when.

            Jak's eyes widened and he shook his head when he realized he was thinking about the racer.  Why the hell did he care about when Erol was going to come back?  Aside from the sadistic pleasure he got from making Jak suffer, the Commander didn't seem to care about him, so why should he care about Erol?  Perhaps it was the coldness Jak had seen in the Commander's eyes earlier.  Jak had to admit that a small part of him _wanted_ to know what had happened to Erol.

            Jak jumped when he heard the cell door open.

            He was half expecting Erol to walk through the door, but it wasn't.  Instead, two guards entered.  He scrambled away from them as they approached him.  He knew all to well why they where there. 

            "Get over here, you little brat!"  The first guard barked as he reached for Jak.

            Jak jumped clear of the first guard only to land none-to-gently in the arms of the second. 

            "Gotcha!"  He growled, as he tightly held the squirming boy. 

            They exited Jak's cell and headed towards a platform at the center of the prison, where a large figure stood waiting for them.  Jak recognized the figure as the Baron, the man he despised the most.  He was looking over the massive machine as Jak and the guards approached.

            "Sir, we brought the boy as you instructed."  The guard carrying Jak said.

            The Baron turned as the guard spoke, his one good eye glaring down at the blonde.  "Excellent."  He said, as a cruel smile crept across his face.  "Strap him to the chair and leave us."

            "Yes Sir."  The guard said and did as the Baron ordered.

            "Are we ready for another _treatment_?"  The Baron said as he approached a small control console and began pressing buttons and flicking switches. 

            Jak struggled against his bonds, as the machine hummed to life.  He could hear the dark eco crackling within its metal confines.  Jak whimpered, his struggles becoming more frantic.  The Baron smirked and flicked one final switch.

            The dark eco surged forward with long talons of energy seeking to bury themselves within their trapped pray.  Jak squeezed his eyes shut as he arched his back off the chair, a pain filled cry escaping his throat as the eco tore through him.

-------------------------------------   

            Another Metal Head target exploded, pieces of it scattering in all directions. 

            Erol loaded another clip of ammo into his gun and fired at the next set of targets that popped up.  It wasn't his preferred way to blow off steam, but it was better than nothing.

            He would rather be racing around one of the stadium's race tracks at break-neck speeds, but his hoverbike was in the shop and he _hated_ renting one.  Not that he would have to, he was the Commander of the Krimzon Guard, and Haven City's champion racer after all; it was just the fact that all the rental hoverbikes were pieces of crap, and, as far as Erol was concerned, weren't worth the metal they were made of.

            He discarded another spent cartridge and was about to load a fresh one, but an all-to-familiar scream reached his ears causing him to pause.  "What the hell?"  He murmured as he turned, ignoring the targets that moved behind him.  There was no testing scheduled tonight.  And if there was, the Baron never did it without Erol around.  So what the hell was the Baron doing running an unscheduled test on the boy?

            The boy's screams echoed through the shooting range again. 

            "Fuck!"  Erol snarled as he shoved his gun back in its holster and stormed out of the shooting range.

            If this night got any worse he was _defiantly_ going to kill someone.

-----------------------------------          

Yay!!!  Chapter two is finally finished.  For a while there nothing was coming to me, I was beginning to think I was never going to get this chapter up.  I should have more Erol/Jak in the next chapter.  And as for the next chapters to Winner's Circle and Roommates…I am drawing a complete blank on those--; (my muse is slacking terribly.)  Anyway, give me feedback, please!!!    


End file.
